icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sockstar1
My talk page ]] This is my talk page. If you comment, please leave the 4 tilde mark to indicate who you are. If you are making a new message, please leave a new message and not edit an existing one. Thank you Sockstar1 19:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I have an archive. Click the "1" underneath the box. It may contain previous talk page conversations if you wish to look for them again. Sockstar1 19:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) "Hate" of Sam and/or Seddie I'd like to say that I do not 'hate' Sam. Or even Seddie. If I hated Sam, why would I have written Nothing Left To Say which is a Cam story, You're Afraid Of Bigfoot and Artistic Inspiration which are Spam stories, The Bet which is a Seddie inclusive story, Beneath The Pale Moonlight which has dozens of chapters involving Sam and finally Narcissus Poeticus which is an outright Seddie fic? A more accurate description would be that I very much prefer Sam either single, or as part of a relationship with Spencer or Carly (or another character such as Brad on the show because Spam/Cam won't happen) because those relationships don't have issues and double standards that make Seddie unpalatable for myself. I believe Sam as a character is and would be far more suited to a healthy sustainable relationship with them, and that her character is a far better person around Carly and Spencer, and increasingly random people like Brad rather than when she is with Freddie, especially when the idea of a relationship is included. And to state the obvious, yes, also because I like Creddie. Unfortuately, in this environment, people become too caught up in painting people in black and white (or should I say Purple and whatever the Creddie colour is, do we even have one?) that the shades of grey are washed out.Sockstar1 19:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I sent him a warning (Sorry, I had to settle a dispute with him and SlappyWiggins. He's been warned, but not about that. I don't wish to ban users, but I do have to make sure he is respectful. I will take care to letting him clearly know he needs to respect Creddie blogs.)MellamoSammo! 06:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hi. I know that we aren't very close and that we rarely talk, since we seem to travel in different circles on the wiki, but I just wanted to let you know that by leaving the wiki, you are letting your ship down and you are letting yourself down. Worse, you are giving up on your fellow Creddiers when they need you the most. You're practically the *only* Creddie shipper who actually defends the ship...and pretty darn well, if I do say so myself. Just remember that it's okay for others to disagree with you. Basically, what I'm saying is that you need to be here for your Creddie shippers because you give them hope...please come back! :) Cartoonprincess 13:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Spam Shipwarring Thanks for warning us about the Spam shipp warring. Further steps are being taken. I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 17:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Sockstar1 01:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC)